The Great Plague
by Phoenix786
Summary: A deadly plague forces mankind to walk the line of extinction. The remaining survivors must figure out how to escape the disease before they themselves fall victim to the virus. But the question remains - who caused this and why? Stargate crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

In the cold, eerie and desolate town of Boston on Earth were a group of survivors. Survivors of The Great Plague. A plague which had swept throughout the galaxy and killed countless billions.

You see, ever since the existance of an Ancient device called a Stargate, the government sent teams to explore other planet. These planets were thousands of lightyears from Earth and were capable of sustaining life. The device was created by our ancestors known as Alterans or Ancients or just Ancestors. They inhabited the stars far and near, until they were forced to leave the galaxy because of a plague. Noone knows how long the plague lasted, noone knows a cure to this plague. Therefore making it worse than the Black death which had swept Europe in Medievil times.

Now, that plague has returned.

As mankind and countless of other alien races are walking the line of extinction can they find a way to cure it or will it be the end of the Milky Way?

**A/N: This fic is a crossover with Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****: Under The Chaos**

The survivors of the plague were all in an abondoned warehouse. Well, some survivors. There were eight survivors in total:

Zack Martin, Cody Martin, Madeline Fitzpatrick, Liam Fitzpatrick, Amelia Banks, Naz Longwell, Lisa Hart and Manning Will.

Zack and Cody Martins were twins at the age of fifteen. Orphans. Their parents were taken by the plague. Now all they have are their friends and themselves. They both were blonde and had long hair. Zack was the older twin and had hazel eyes while Cody had blue.

Madeline Fitzpatrick and Liam Fitzpatrick are brother and sister, now more closer than ever. They don't know if their parenst are alive. Maddie is the older of the two at 18 while Liam is 13. The duo use to hate each other to death, but after what's happend and what's going on they would give their life for the other.

Amelia Banks is an adult at the age of 26. She works for the government. On a project which is top secret and highly classified. And another thing about her is that she knows what's going on. Why or how you ask? Because the project she works for is the Stargate project. Enough said-it's classified.

Naz Longwell was in the Air Force for a while until his wife died in a car accident. Now he works as a mechanic. He has a slim figure, green eyes and brown hair.

Lisa Hart and Manning Will are an engaged couple. But they won't be marrying anytime soon. Lisa'a a brunette with blue eys and Manning has long black hair and brown eyes.

"We should get moving before it gets too dark." Amelia announced, looking out of the window, it wasn't a good idea to stay in the same place for long.

"But Liam's already asleep." Maddie told her while looking at her brother who turned over every now and then.

"I'll carry him, don't worry." Manning said while holding Lisa in his arms. He gave her a short kiss then walked up to Liam and gently picked up Liam, being ever so careful not to wake him up.

"Alright , I'll be up front, the kids in the middle with Manning and Naz and Lisa at the back. Got it?" Amelia instructed. Amelia, Naz, Manning and Lisa all knew how to fight fairly well so they protected the kids often by walking at the back or front of the group.

**Amelia's P.O.V.**

As we exited the building I felt a breeze of cold winter air. It was freezing. I took a couple of blankets out of the bag I had with me and handed them over to the kids. They took them and said thanks, I smiled.

We were walking down a road filled with shops. I stopped at one and walked in, the others just stood outside. When I came back out I handed the weapons that I was able to collect - a chainsaw, a saw, two large hammers, and four mallets. It was best we were all armed to protect ourselves from the plagued.

At first I thought that the plague just killed people, I was wrong. Instead, it turned them into mindless, killing machines.

We were walking for about three hours now. Liam had woken up half an hour ago. And the best part was we only came across a few plagued, they were dealt with swiftly and easily.

Then I saw about a dozen of them all in area trying to chase something, or someone.

"You four stay here and be quiet. You three are with me. Let's go." I told the kids to hide in a small dumpster by the side of the road and the three adults to follow me and find out what the plagued were doing.

As we followed we began hearing screams and they got louder. The plagued were chasing a person, to feed on him.

"You hear that? It's a person. We have to help them." Lisa whispered to the rest of us.

"With what?! There's a dozen of them but four of us." Manning mentioned.

"Well we have something they don't," Naz spoke up. We were looking at him confused. That is until he raised his hand. It had a grenade in it. "Well, are we gonna save that person or not?"

"We'll need a distraction. And that'll be me." Lisa offered tying her hair so it wouldn't get i the way.

"Then me and Manning will get the person and get out." I said, preparinbg myself and holding the chainsaw in my hand tightly. "Meet up at the dumpster. Ready?" Everyone nodded. "3, 2, 1, GO!"

In an instant Lisa sped off in the direction of the plagued. "HEY! ASSES! Catch me if you can!" She yelled at them then ran off in a different direction. Once they were all following her, me and Manning went towards the alleyway to get the person. With any hope and luck, they won't be infected. We approached the alley and walked down it as quickly as possible. More would be on the way soon, they always are. Manning saw a small air duct and pointed to it. It was the only thing in the alleyway apart from the locked doors. The duct was a metre off the ground and covered in blood by the plagued.

We heard heavy breathing as we got closer. Suddenly a large explosion was heard. The grenade had reached its target. Manning reached down and pulled the hatch open and peeked inside.

He looked shocked. What was inside was only a boy. No older than the age of ten. He was shaking with fear in the far end of the duct. "He's only a boy." Manning whispered, but I heard him.

I moved him over and got a look at the boy. He was dressed in tattered clothing, had dirt all over him, brown hair and blue eyes. "Hello?" He didn't say anything. "What's your name?" I asked, still nothing. "Do you want to come out before they come back?" He hesitated at fist, but then crawled out slowly. I picked him up, he was unsurprisingly light. "Come on, let's go!" I ordered Manning and he followed.

After a short run we were back at the dumpster where we left the kids. Naz and Lisa were out of breath, probably from running. I was about to set the boy down on the floor but he clinged to the collar of my shirt. So I carried on heolding him.

Zack, Cody, Maddie and Liam came out of the dumpster.

"Who's he?" Cody asked, motioning to the boy in my arms.

"I don't know. He won't tell me his name." I told him.

"Noah." It was barely a whisper. But it was something.

"It's a good name." Cody said, being friendly.

"Uh, if we want to live to see daylight, I suggest we move." Naz said looking up at the dark.

"Right. Let's go, quick." I ordered.

We walked for the better part of an hour until we came across a bus, by then Noah was asleep. We got on and Manning hotwired and drove us out of the town. Where were we going? To the SGC. Where the Stargate project began.

If we wanted to live a normal life, we had to get away from Earth. That's right. I said Earth. The stargate allows matter to travel through space and even time. It takes you to other planets and even other galaxies. If you do a couple of calculations it can also take you to other realities. Cool, huh?

On the bus I laid Noah down on the back seat so he could sleep properly. Liam sat in the seat in front of that as did Cody. Zack was two seats away from Cody. Maddie sat in front of Liam who both fell asleep instantly. I sat behind Manning who was driving. Lisa and Naz sat opposite each other behind me. I told Manning to head to Colorado Springs.

**Liam's P.O.V.**

I woke up from what seemed like heaven. I was finally able to get some real sleep in what? Weeks?

I heard something frm behind me and saw that Noah was also waking up. I sat up and turned around to face him.

"Hey." I said trying to start a conversation. "Noah, right?"n Hee nodded. "I'm Liam. How are you?"

"Fine." He answered.

"How old are you? I'm 13." I asked wondering what his age was.

"10, 129" He replied. "I think." WHAT? Was this kid mad? Over ten thousand years old!

And apparantly Amelia overheard our conversation and came over.

"Did you say that you were 10, 129?!!Amelia asked curious. He nodded. "Do you know anything about Alterans?" What was she talking about?

"I'm one of them." Was the reply that came out of Noah's mouth....

**TO BE CONTINUED........**

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a LONG time and I'm sorry about that but I've been busy with my stargate virtual series. I've been looking for script writers - so if any stargate fans are interested in writing stargate stories for a virtual series for everyone to view, go to .com and go to "JOIN THE CREW". Please Review.**


End file.
